Agents En-dangered Chapter 14: Playing with Fire
Synopsis “Chief, TUFF HQ is d..d…dead ahead, sir” Keswick signalled. “Finally, we better get to the bottom of all thi..WHAT THE…” the chief was stunned. TUFF was under tightened security, fully armed troopers swarmed the structure. “Keswick get us down there ASAP! This seems worse than I thought” The chief said. As they approached the entrance Luke, the Head of internal security recognized them. “Chief!” He greeted with a salute. “Luke, what’s going on here?!?” “The agents found suspicious materials around the facility, since you did not leave word on who was to be acting Chief while you were away, by default, Patrick, your new secretary has been given the power” All around them, guards stood in surveillance for anything suspicious. “Luke, let us in!” the Chief said. “Chief, I strongly advise that you 2 don’t enter! It’s far too risky, the we can’t risk a meltdown in anything should happen to you” “Luke, Forget about me! This is about TUFF, not me. My Agents need me, and I need them, so As your Chief I demand, Let us in!” Luke was speechless. He couldn’t do anything. But after a few seconds he signalled the guards to let them through. “Thanks Luke” The chief said with a smile As he and Keswick entered, he turned back to Luke. “Luke, evacuate everyone, if this case is as big as you say it is, get everyone out of this building, We’ll do what needs to be done”. Luke saluted and quickly dispensed officers to get the Job done. 11:32. As Keswick stepped out of the elevator a loud shriek was heard “OMG!!! KESWICK!! YOU’RE FINE!!!” Maria came at him like a speeding car. She rushed to him, embraced him and kissed him as she cried for joy. “Th..Thanks for the Warm welcome… Maria” He replied while still in her arms “Do you m..mind… My lungs.. are being s..s…squeezed” “Oh.. sorry” Maria said sheepishly yet with a hint of glee as she let go. “Keswick! CHIEF! I’m glad you 2 are finally back, listen we found something in the Lab” Kat informed him. “What w…was it?” He inquired. “Keswick, one of your canisters with timers on the top have gone empty.. and the timer has been set in motion!... and you’re out of drumsticks, by the way” “What c..Canister, Show me!” Keswick replied noticeably frantic. As Kat led him to the Lab, the Chief came along as well. “Here”. Maria and Kat had laid the canister on Keswick’s desk in hopes he would immediately recognize it. “Oh no… oh no no n…NO!!” “Keswick… What’s the problem?” the Chief said. “Chief… T…th..this canister is supposed to contain my l..longest running experiment., the p…pyroelectrical particle.” “Pyroelctri…what?” Kat interrupted. “Pyroelectrical Particle! When p..perfected, it will produce perpetual energy as well as a un c..consumable source of fire.” “So what’s the problem Kesiwck? You lose something to revolutionize the world, I’ve known you long enough to know you can make it back in no time” The chief said. “One problem Chief” “What is that?” “This Canister, so f..far, is the only environment wherein the p…particle can be stabilized. When exposed to the natural elements it goes u..unstable!” “so what happens then?” Kat asked. “The p..particle will consume look for an environment where It can be s..stablized. unfortunately, in d..doing that, it will consume everything it will reach.. meaning… when it b..blows up on the ground… the explosion will spread all though out everything the ground is connected to… consuming it in an explosion of fl..flame and un t…tamed energy!” “Kesi.. how about the Timer?” Maria asked. “The t..timer is how much time we have left until the Particle b…blows up!” The room fell silent. It was a horror they had not begun to comprehend. “there are 2 s…solution though” Keswick broke the silence. “what is it?” the Chief spoke up. “If we locate it in time, we c…can return it to the canister, recharge it and s…stabilize it” “and if we don’t find it in time?” Kat interrupted again. “Our only h..hope is for someone to bring it up on the TUFF Helecopter and let it blowup on its own.” The timer beeped, 20 minutes left. It was now 11:40pm. Time was running out, and all the pieces seem to begin to fit. But the question remained… What could be done? Category:Fan fiction